The Great School Battle
by FlimFlam3
Summary: The 1-A students were not excited with the news. Interschool battle? What school in the world could possible be at UA Academy level? Well, not in this world, for sure. Opening the door, two principals were chomping on carrots. Nezu, of course, and at his side, a tall grey rabbit. "Eeeeeehhh, what's up, docs?"
1. Prologue

**1 - The author does not owns nor have any claim over Boku no Hero, Tiny Toons, Looney Tunes, Merry Melody, it's characters or situations.**

 **2 - Tale for entertainment purposes only**

 **3 - Go after the originals from Chuck Jones, Tex Avery, Bob Clampett et all**

 **4 - reviews, battle suggestions and opinions more than welcome**

 **5 - have fun**

* * *

PROLOGUE

The students of class 1-A reacted with schepticism to the news.

"Intershool competition?"

"No offense, but what school can compete with UA?"

It was up to Iida to stand up and try to get things down to earth, with tons of arm gestures.

"Fellow students. Don't be over-confident. I have faith our teachers found a acceptable match, even if they had to search the whole world! Let's fight with honor!"

"Dimensions, actually" said, slowly, Shota Aizawa.

"Dimensions?" Was the collective question. Of everyone, but Midoryia, who got his notebook at once.

"Can this be possible? An hero with a quirk capable of jumping dimensions? Sure, at first, this is not something difficult to imagine, since Schrodinger proved how easy two or more dimensions can exist at the same place and same time, but how could this quirk work? And what dangers could it bring? Opening portals, maybe? Something similar to Thirteen is a possibility? If that's so, what kind of dimension this can open? Maybe with evil versions of ourselves? There's also the theory one place's fiction is reality elsewhere, so we can face radioactive fighting tortoises, or overpowered pirates made of rubber or candy, or anything. Plus, how come I never heard of such powerful quirk before? If an individual with so much capacity can be hidden - "

"Nothing of the sort, young Midoryia."

The aspiring hero raised his head, noticing he was mumbling too loudly, and the teacher – the whole class – listened. He turned red and whispered some excuse. Then, a new voice was heard.

"Actually, I just took the wrong turn at Albuquerque, and here I am."

The students looked at the door, where a grey rabbit was standing next to principal Nezu, both chopping on carrots.

"Eeeehhh, what's up, docs?"

After the shock, Nezu started to talk.

"As you can see, we are lucky to have the prestigious Acme Looniversity to challenge the students of 1-A. You will face either your fellow students, or the students and their mentors. The best thing about this arrangement is it's complete and total randomness. It's impossible to know what the folks from Looniversity will do. The challenges start now. Fumikage Tokoyama, you're the first. Come ith us.

This time, even Iida was speechless.

* * *

Fumikage was locked in one of the mock-up apartments of UA. The instructions were simple. Defeat the team from Looniversity. Easy enough… if he had any idea of what he was going to face. Sighting, he sat in the floor, trying to focus and meditate. He almost didn't noticed Dark Shadow getting out of his body and, a few seconds later, he shaking his shoulder.

"Fumikage…"

"What?"

"I thought I saw a pussycat."

* * *

 **Next: UA vs Looniversity.**

 **Round one**

 **Fight!**


	2. Chapter 1 - Shadow we Dance?

**The author does not owns Looney Tunes, Tiny Toons, Boku no Hero Academia, it's characters of elements.**

 **Tale for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Reviews more than welcome.**

* * *

"Fumikage…"

"What?"

"I thought I saw a pussycat."

Fumikage looked at the second-floor window and saw a small blue-ish cat with a big notch on his ear appearing for a fraction of seconds before falling again.

"I did! I did saw a pussycat!"

"Let's focus on the mission of defending this room. Dark Shadow, let's assume Black Ankh form."

With that, Dark Shadow merged with Fumikage, assuming his armor form.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sylvester was taking a meowing Furrball out of the trampoline under the window.

"You thay you thaw the biggest blackbird ever? Thufferin'Thuccotash. I got to thee that for myself."

The smaller cat tried to say something, but Syvester pushed his aside.

"Now, shut up and watch the pro, kid." With that, he started to jump on the trampoline until reaching the window, just to have Fumikage to punch him right on the face.

Sylvester appeared again in the window, this time wearing a knight helmet. On the second jump, he opened the lid of the helmet and stuck his tongue at Fumikage. On the third jump, the UA hero let Dark Shadow go and cut the trampoline below.

"Tsk, tsk" said the shadow "Poor pussycat."

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Sylvester was walking in circles under the window, trying to find a way to climb up the to the room with the hero.

"Me" Furrball could not even finish his meow, and Sylvester closed his mouth.

"I know, I know, don't even dare to thay it to me. It'sh a new era, we must adapt to what ish available now."

Furrball just sighed and twisted his tail to dry it from his mentor saliva.

In the floor, a box market "ACME" and "Amazon Few Seconds". Sylvester finished reading a book called "ACME 3-Steps Parkour Guide."

Sylvester, wearing large clothing, dropped the book and started to run towards the target window, jumping, starting to climb, until a banana peel was dropped from it, making him fall again.

Inside the room, Fumikage was reading a "ACME Oldest Tricks Around Guide", making Dark Shadow smile with pride.

"You were right, Dark Shadow. Against these enemies, we must use the good old methods."

* * *

Sylvester returned to pace back and forward, so much he was making a hole in the floor. Furrball raised a paw, but the largest cat brought a finger to his face, shutting him up."

"Thee, that's the ithue with you youngsters. You don't listen. If you try and keep your mouth thut for mere theconds, you would thee I have the perfect tholution. Our bird ish a hero. Thish will be his downfall."

Again, in the floor, another box marked "ACME" and "Amazon even Fewer Seconds" and in the floor, a box for "Japanese Schoolgirl in Distress Sailor Uniform."

Wearing it, Sylvester put a long, dark wig, and started to scream:

"Help, help, I am in danger, I need a hero, he –"

He could not end the phrase, as was surrounded by dozens of uniformed men

"Where's the danger?"

"Let me take you out of here, fair lady."

"No, I will rescue such beauty."

"I will! Such a nice lady with such… interesting… taste in clothes."

Pushing him here and there, the wig ended in the floor. All the heroes looked mad at Sylvester, who could only open a hopeful smile.

After a round of super beating, a broken cat crawled to Furrball side.

"Me-mrow…?"

"Yesh, I know now everyone here is a thuper-hero, sheesh." And looked between his legs "Worst, thomeone stole my panties."

Furrball facepalmed.

* * *

Furrball now couldn't even see his mentor, given how deep the hole was. He again tried to talk, but Sylvester raised a hand, asking for silence.

"Give me your phone, kid."

Quickly, he found a manga site, and started to read "Boku no Hero Academia".

After a while, Furrball tried to talk again, just to be cut

"Yeah, yeah, I notithed, good tale, but who would read a comic with more than 150 chapters?"

And opened a devilish smile.

"Light, uh?"

* * *

Soon, the black and white cat was wearing tons of lamps, lanterns and, with a disco ball dangling in front of him, and approached the second-floor window on tall stilts.

"Give up, bird! Or I will light this room tho brightly you will need thunglasses to blink."

Fumikage just stood there, arms crossed.

"So, you discovered my weakness. It's true, Dark Shadow gets weaker and weaker under strong lights."

"That's right. Tho, give up…"

"He barely has the strength to disconnect batteries."

"That's right. I won…wait, what?"

Silvester looked to his back, to see the shadow holding some wires. In panic, the cat tried to flip switches, pressing buttons, trying to get some light as Fumikage cracked his knuckles

After dropping Sylvester again, Fumikage was looking at him down the hole in the floor, when he felt someone tapping his shoulders.

Turning around, he saw the small blue cat, and a small electronic screen on the wall announcing

"Room invaded. Looniversity wins."

Fumikage sighed and went to the window, together with Furrball

"Congratulations, Sylvester. Your protégé won the challenge."

"But how? How he could possibly have reached the second-floor window?"

"Meow" answered Furrball, as he pointed to a door a few steps away from the the hole he made.

The black cat collapsed in the floor.

* * *

Koji Koda was walking around the woods at UA, thinking about the challenge: find and immobilize the opponent. Attracting a bird, he was about to ask if he saw something strange, when a tree fell just inches from him revealing a menacing creature.

"Oh, what a cute stone-like person, with the cuttiest birds. I want to hug you, squeeze you, and cuddle you…"

Elmyra run to Koji Koda at full speed.

* * *

 **Yes, Sylvester humor does not translate well to the written word. Hopefully, I made your chuckle. See you folks next chapter. Thanks for those liking and following the tale. If you like or want to see some dream pair, let me know.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Screams of Silence

**A short update. As always, this is a fan-made tale for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Your opinion would be very welcomed.**

* * *

Koji Koda was walking around the woods at UA, thinking about the challenge: find and immobilize the opponent. Attracting a bird, he was about to ask if he saw something strange, when a tree fell just inches from him revealing a menacing creature.

"Oh, what a cute stone-like person, with the cuttiest birds. I want to hug you, squeeze you, and cuddle you…"

Elmyra run to Koji Koda at full speed. Seeing the little animals scattering in terror, he decided to do the same. Heavens knows what kind of quirk could this creature have. She looks innocent, but…

He was so worried in running that didn't noticed an ussuri brown bear near the girl. Powerfull quirk or not, he could not allow a girl to be exposed to the danger…

"What a fluffy Japanese bear" said Elmyra giving it a hug so strong it made his eyes pop out "I want to hug ya and squeeze ya…"

Right, though Koji, he should save the bear, not the girl. Convincing some birds to distract her, he managed to pull the bear out of the hug, urging him to run away from there. That was Koji's order more quickly fulfilled.

"Oh, cute cube-shaped head man…"

Koji escaped from the deadly hug by millimeters. That was no good. He must take this manacing girl to a place where the wildlife would be safe.

Running, with the scaring sound of girl giggles behind him knocking out trees and scaring the wildlife.

* * *

Soon, he reached a UA model city. Now, he could think in a way of immobilizing this…

"Eeeeeeeeeeee!"

That was an ear-piercing scream from the girl. Koji rushed to see what was happening to her.

"Giant robots! Cute giant robots. I want to play with them, and make them run, and transform, and…"

No, no, ow could he be so reckless? The girl could die due to his actions. No time to ask for animal help. He rushed to try and save her…

Just to see she sniffling, holding a bit of scrap metal

"Aw… I named him George and played with him, and hugged him, but now he ain't moving no more."

Koji mouth hang open, as he saw the sad children in the middle of destroyed robots. Then an idea came to his mind. Child.

* * *

Elmyra was scamping happily through the city.

"Where are you, cute curb-headed opponent?"

Suddenly, a flock of birds start to surround her – at a safe distance – singing a lullaby,

"Oh, what cute… and nice-sounding…" she yawned "birdies…"

Koji Koda appeared at her side, offering a glass of warm milk.

"Thanks, Cutie-wozie dice man."

He rolled his eyes as Elmyra found a place to lie down and gently went to sleep. "We can play" she yawned again, as the birds keep singing her to sleep "…later"

With she sleeping, Koji gently placed a finger in her shoulder.

"Opponent is immobilized" came Present Mic's voice from a floating drone nearby, Koji quickly making a "shhhh" gesture. "Oh, sorry" the teacher whispered "Opponent is immobilized. Point goes to UA".

* * *

Tenya Iida was waiting impatiently at the starting line. What kind of opponent is this that does not appear two minutes before the start of the race? Nor him, no sir. He arrived a whole hour earlier, talked with those arranging the track, politely thanking then for their services, made all his stretches and warm-up, got mentally ready and… no person to race against? Now, there's not even time to properly introductions, and exchanging of cards, and…

"EEEEEEEE-RAH!"

Tenya almost jump out of his skin, noticing the diminute mouse at his side.

"How are you, señor Iida? My name is Speedy Gonzales, I will be the referee of your race. At your side, ACME Looniversity racer, Lil'Beeper." Turning his head, he saw a short roadrunner wearing tennis shoes. The bird made a vaguely horn-like sound.

"Everything ok?" the mouse keep going "on your marks, get set, andale, andale, andale, arriba!"

When Iida noticed, the roadrunner was already making clouds of dust ahead of him. That would not be an easy race.

He started to run.

* * *

 **SCORE: UA Academy 1 vs 1 ACME Looniversity**

 **Three points to go - five, if someone requests a particular pairing - hope you are enjoying this.**

 **Opinions more than welcome. How is this going? Who would you like to see head-to-head?**


	4. Chapter 3 - A Fast Fiesta

**1 - The author does not make any claims about any of the characters, concepts and situations depicted here. Tale for entertainment purposes only.**

 **2 - Thanks for the support for this small history.**

 **3 - Reviews more than welcomed.**

* * *

"Andale, andale, andale, arriba!"

It took Tenya Iida a fraction of seconds to understand the starting order and react to it. Little beeper, at this point, was already several dozen meters ahead. Finally, he took off, keeping in mind the distance of the race and the speed he must maintain to win it. He pondered the disadvantage of not knowing a thing about the other racer. As advantage, some gadgets added to his uniform, courtesy of tech-girl Mei Hatsume, who gave up the tournament fight in his behalf.

One of these, a potent binocular on his visor, he would use now, to calculate the exact advantage of the racing bird on front of him… but what was that down the road?

A few minutes earlier. Wile E. Coyote was lecturing his protégé, Calamity Coyote, poiting things on a blackboard. There, a sketch of the roadrunner looking himself at a mirror, and the words "use roadrunner's vanity", an "X" on the floor under the bird and a huge rock held by a rope right above him.

Calamity nodded approvingly, and started to set the trap. The last piece was the full-length mirror. The small coyote was carrying it with difficulty when Tenya, having let Little Beeper in the dust, appeared at his side.

"What are you doing, little one?" Before he could open his mouth, the class president continued to talk, making his large gestures "safety in the first place, small one. Mirrors are dangerous. To transport one, you must wrap it in sturdy paper or bubble-wrap, and securely tied. We would not want a guest of UA get hurt. It is very important to follow…" Little Beeper zooned past them "the security procedures, always. So, please…"

Calamity got some paper and start wrapping the mirror. Behind a rock, Wile facepalmed.

"That's it, young one, in the name of all UA students and personal, I thank you." And started to run again, trying to reach the small roadrunner.

Finishing wrapping the mirror, Calamity looked around trying to find a string, and pulled the rope holding the boulder instead. Wile E Coyote, sensing the danger, rushed to take Calamity out of the "X".

That was when the boulder felt, crushing both.

* * *

Wile tried again, pointing to a blueprint marked "classic". There, schematics for dropping metallic pellets on the road, covering them with bird seed and, after the roadrunner ate then, put on a belt with a gigantic magnet and, wearing roller skates, let the magnetic forces take you to the bird without effort.

Calamity nodded again, and rushed to start to set the new trap, just in time Iida was looking ahead one more time. And again he sprinted ahead of his calculations, leaving Little Beeper spinning around on his place, not understanding what just passed him.

"Wait a minute, visitor." Again Calamity was facing the crazy gesturing man, who was pointing the bird seed he just dropped on the asphalt. "I don't know the way it works in your country or dimensions, but the way you work here is simple: the road belongs to all inhabitants of Japan, and we all pay some money to keep it in pristine conditions. If people start to throw garbage on it…" again Little Beeper ran through, a mere blur of orange and red "…more people must be hired to clean, meaning we must pay even more money, and that's not something I want to do. Or worst, the money is the same, and the government will just take it from the superheroes fund to clean the road. And you don't want me or my colleagues to be jobless, do you?" Calamity shook his head, Tenya Iida passed him a broom (don't ask from where it came), and the coyote started to sweep the road. Nodding approvingly, the UA student went to catch up with the roadrunner again.

Calamity cleaned the road, and threw the seed and metallic spheres on a nearby trash can. In a flash, a garbage truck collected it. Wile E. Coyote, sensing the danger, tried to untie the magnet from his waist, without luck. He was soon pulled in direction to the truck, leaving at full speed. On his way, he crashed onto Calamity Coyote, who was now a impromptu passenger on his shoulders. Wile kept trying to take out the belt with the magnet, gaining more and more speed; finally he took the device out, sighing in relief. Just to notice that the truck made a sharp turn but they, without the magnet, kept the momentum and left the road to fall from a cliff.

* * *

Wile was now tapping the black board furiously, highlighting the words "neutralize the hero first" followed by a schematic of a large metal sheet disguised as a billboard, with a hidden spring action hidden. The next drawings show a sketchy Iida looking at the billboard, then it moving sideways at full speed knocking the hero out and becoming a barrier on the road that should stop the roadrunner. A superfast and deadly door, so to speak.

Both coyotes took to paint the face of the trap with a rendition of The Birth of Venus, but with Coyote replacing the main subject. The oldest went to hide, while Calamity put on the finish touches on it.

And again Tenya Iida arrived on a flash.

"Look, little one, it will pain me to say so, because as a hero I am all for the freedom of expression, but you need an authorization to put a billboard near the road. Let me see your papers." Calamity took a few steps away, pretending to rummage for something on a bag, while Wile released the trap. Or at least, he imagined he did, as the spring mechanism didn't moved. He tried a gentle push, with the tip of his fingers, and nothing happened.

"Really good composition, at any rate." Iida kept talking and gesticulating. "I can see some influence of Banksy and his ironic takes on famous opus of the past, as well as…"

The older coyote was now pushing it with all his might, without any luck.

"…pop art meets renaissance. Well, I see you have no authorization." Iida patted the smaller coyote. "Tell you what, after the race I will return to help you dismantle it, and will arrange a petition to put it inside an UA building, how about that?" At this moment, Little Beeper dashed by on his way to the end of the race. "I will see you later." said Iida, returning to the race.

Wile got out of his hiding place to the front of the metallic billboard, scratching his head, thinking about what could have happened, when the trap was activated, hitting and catapulting both coyotes far back, in the direction of a cliff.

* * *

Some time later, a frustrating Calamity watched his mentor looking for something on a chest, extracting from it an old book. Blowing the dust away from its cover, what caused Calamity to sneeze, he showed the smaller one the title: "Hypnotism". Then, he opened on a marked page "Lesson 11: how to make someone jump of a cliff", giving it to Calamity to study it.

Iida and Little Beeper were head to head when the small referee appeared at his side.

"Andale, andale, there's just three kilometers to go, EEEEEEEE-RAH!" and raced to the finishing line.

Iida lungs were starting to burn, his sprints to talk with the coyote starting to sho its effects, still, he thought about how the school honor depended on him and… and he saw the coyote kid alone in the middle of the road. Again rushing beyond his limits, he went to the smaller one front.

"Look, do I have to teach you basic road safet…"

And stopped watching the small creature made some gestures and looking straight to his very polished and reflective armour. Being hit by the hypnotic stare in a mirror effect, Calamity went straight to the cliff.

"Kid? What are you…" Noticing Calamity was about to jump, Iida sprinted in and caught the kid just before the fall. Beyond somewhere, Wile E. Coyote facepalmed and went to meet the duo.

Iida was having problems holding a small coyote who was trying to leave his arms to jump on the Cliff, when the larger creature arrived at his side, and snapped his fingers three times. Calamity Coyote blinked, looked at the cliff and hug onto Iida in terror, with all his might. Wile managed to pry the kid from the hero, assuring him that everything's under control. At the distance, they heard the faint noises of Little Beeper winning the race.

"Well, that's it. I lost, but at least I did it with honor, doing the job of a hero. Well I have to, at least, finish the race. I'd like to see you away from here." Said Iida, starting to run. "Not only the cliff is dangerous, but the area is so unstable fingers snapping can cause the rocks above to collapse."

Wile and Calamity looked at the older one hand, at the same time they start to feel some pebbles on their heads, and a huge shadow growing under their feet. Wile opened a very small umbrella to get some protection and braced for impact.

* * *

At the finishing line, Iida was lecturing his colleagues about the importance of keeping the honor and values above everything – well, the colleagues that were inclined to listen, Midoriya and Uraraka.

"You are right, señor Iida." Speedy Gonzales was at his side "You are studying to be a hero, no? And made no excuses and did what a hero should, even costing you the race. Little Beeper, on the other hand, made nothing funny the whole race. As el árbitro, I declare this point goes to UA. Felicitaciones! Arriba!"

UA Academy 2 vs 1 ACME University.

* * *

 **3 challenges gone, 4 to go. Next chapter, two points in dispute, and Minoru "Grape Juice" Mineta in action – there goes the K+ rating…**

 **Tale will end in three chapters.**


	5. Chapter 4 - SALE: read one, get two

**1 – Tale for entertainment purposes only.**

 **2 – Your opinion is more than welcomed**

* * *

Minoru Mineta eyes' sparkled as he ran into the abandoned building. His task could not be more perfect: immobilize a girl from the Looniversity. He hoped for a teacher, or some senior lady with big, full features, as he cruised the corridors, checking room after room. All is silent. Maybe too silent. Going up the stairs, still no sound. Just a hint of foul odor. If fact, the bad smell seemed to get stronger and stronger as…

"Oh-la-la, what a cute little lad, I love the color of your attire, non? Seem that we are made to be together."

Minoru turned and saw, in horror, a purple skunk girl about his size.

"My name is Fifi la Fume." Said her, hugging Minoru, who tried to close his nose desperately "And, like my teacher says, 'ees it better make zee love zan war', so how about we forget this match and talk about ourselves?"

As the last resource, Minoru tried to throw his sticky spheres at her, realizing that was the only thing he should not do. Off balance, he fell, the balls sticking him to the floor under and Fifi above.

"So, it really is destiny, non?"

"Mineta is immobilized" came a voice from the intercom "ACME Looniversity wins."

"Aaaaaw, can't we have five more minutes?"

"Get me out of here! Get me out…"

* * *

 **UA Academy 2 vs 2 ACME Looniversity**

* * *

Ochaco Uraraka was pacing around the margin of a lake at UA grounds. She did not know what kind of adversary she would have to immobilize, but, with luck, would notbe someone violent or over-powerful. Having watched Koji's fight did not help, but no sense fearing the unknow.

"Uhhh-ha" a green duck appeared in the middle of the lake. "It's fair to warn you, girl, that I am Plucky Duck, master of Swamp-Jitsu, Wet-fu and Walla-Walla Wlestling. So, if you want to surrender and avoid the pain and humiliation of being beat by yours truly, I will…"

Plucky didn't finished, as Ochaco's quirk made him sink on the lake like a rock.

A bit later, Ochaco faced a figure dressed in black, with pointy ears and… a beak.

"So, you want hero against here, huh? In that case, fear the Terror of the Night, the Dark Knight, the Caped Crusader, The Bat-Duck!"

Ochaco quick made him float away. Stretching his neck so his face matches hers, he said

"You dishonest hero!"

Before disappearing up in the sky.

Uravity was sitting by the lake, wondering why she was not yet declared the winner, when the duck re-appeared, this time wearing a yellow, head-to-toe onesie, with the letter "T" on it.

"The Toxic Revenger! Enemy that everything anti-natural, and polluting, and…"

And a tree fell over him.

"All right, that's enough" Ochaco said to the drone floating above them "what do I have to do to assure this point…"

"Actually, this moron duck is not your opponent. I am." a sharp-dressed human boy walked by. "I just hired him to buy me time while I bribed my way through your files. The Name's Montana Max." and, addressing the mess of feathers and beak under the tree "Watch and learn!" and so, Montana Max took out of his internal pocket, somehow, an enormous bag of money, and showed it to Ochaco.

"Ah-bu… buuuh…" The hero stood there, not able to articulate words or…

"Uravity is not able to move. Point goes to ACME Looniversity." Came the voice from the drone.

"That's preposterous!" said the duck, coming out from under the tree. It's impossible for you to win, when the might Toxic Reveng…"

Montana Max show him the bag of money.

"Ahhh-goo… buuuhhh…" went Plucky, immobile and unisonant with Ochaco.

* * *

 **UA Academy 2 vs 3 ACME Looniversity**

* * *

Deku was in the middle of UA woods – a part that was not damaged by Elmyra's rampage – trying to get some information about his opponent on his sell phone.

"Let's see… it says here the Tasmanian Devil is a vicious ravenous brute creature with powerful jaws like a steel trap. Eats aardvarks, ants, bears, boars, cats, dogs, hogs, elephants, antelopes, pheasants, ferrets, giraffes, gazelles, stoats, goats, shoats, ostriches, lions, jackals, muskrats, meerkats, minks, dingoes, zebras, foxes, boxes, octopus, penguins, warthogs, yaks, newts, walrus, moose, mice, moles, elk, wapati, tortoises, road runners, elands, wolves, wallabies, guinea hen, guinea pigs, any other thing that grows in Guinea, vultures, eagles, humming birds, squids, salamanders, water buffalo, bison, kangaroos, pigeons, daws, unicorns, pegasi, alicorns, breezies, ox, gnus, bats, robins, ducks, geese, wildebeests."

Midoriya was finishing reading when a furry paw wrote on his phone with a marker: "and especially green-haired boys"

He turned around and saw two Tasmanian Devils, one big and brown, the other smaller and purple. They proceeded to shout incomprehensible sounds, that Deku translated to the universal message RUN!

* * *

 **Next chapter: Deku and a Taz-matic Experience.**


	6. Ch 5 - Taz-matic Experience for Deku

**1 - The author does not owns any of those characters, enviroments or situations.**

 **2 - Thanks for the readership**

* * *

Izuku Midoriya needed a plan. That's how he defeated most of his antagonists and eventual villains in the past. But it was hard to stop and think with two living tornadoes on his track, ripping trees and vegetation in their patch, cutting through stones like they were hot knives on butter.

So, his only option is keep running. On his mind, the calculations of how long he can keep his stamina and navigate through the wilderness. The results were not good. His antagonists would close by at any scenario. His only chance would be use the one for all to enhance his speed and agility. Problem is, he never tried that while running for his life, and stopping is no option.

Midoriya was already feeling the wind from the beasts when he managed to concentrate and activate the Full cowl technique and gain some terrain. For some reason, Deku found the need of teasing his antagonists with a

"Meep-meep!" and his tongue sticking out

Both Tasmanian devils stopped for a while, groaning and saying something like

"Why they always do the hard way?"

* * *

Deku thought he found a secure place to rest and think about his next move, when the smallest Tazmanian Devil found him.

"How is this possible?" Started to talk-mumble "according to my research, you just moved ten miles per hour faster than a regular, adult, fully-able Tasmanian Devil. And your limbs are not near enough developed to reach this area in such short time. Of course, here at UA we have several teens and pre-teens capable of feats that put the regular human to shame, and watching the other Looniversity competitors in action, one can imagine such phenomena is not alien to your world; I'd like to be sure if such is the result of some mutation similar to our quirks or is the result of so called cartoon physics. If's the later, it's near a miracle we managed to score points, since cartoon physics is, by definition, unlimited, or limited to the extend it's funny, depends of the theory. Of course, our present situation does not allow us to solve this riddle, what puts me in a even bigger disadvantage. Without the capacity of analyze the full extend of the threat level of my antagonist, I can't develop a correct strategy. Sure, I watched carefully my comrades in action, but this may not be enough t-"

"Aaaaaaawwww, shut up! You too boring!" said Dizzy Devil, spinning away at full speed.

Midoriya watched his enemy disappear, unsure if he should feel insulted or not. But soon his doubts were replaced by the view of the larger beast, who growled menacingly. Deku shrugged and started:

"Right in time, I was talking with your pupil, I take it's your pupil, right? We were having an argument about the extend of your powers and the ways I could, in a exercise of fair play, defeat him. Of course, I am not asking for you to throw the towel, just curious about…" Then Doku noticed the larger Devil pointing to the corks on his ears, before growling again.

Deku sighed, and, mumbling a "sorry" while jumping back, he aimed his finger at the creature for a right-on-target

"Delaware Smash!"

The shockwave hit the Tasmanian Devil right in his mouth, causing his cheeks to bubble up and he blush a bit, opening a shy smile.

"Ops. Taz sorry."

Before starting to growl and spin towards Deku again.

"Very well, you are asking for it. Visitor or not, you gave me no option." Midoriya feet started to glow. "Indianapolis…"

And dashed away

"…Run For my Life!"

* * *

Midoriya managed to run to the students area of UA and returned to the woods, hiding behind a rock.

It didn't took long for him to hear the whirlwind. On second thought, he just heard one whirlwind.

Before he could react, a finger poked him on the shoulder. Turning around, he saw the larger Tazmanian Devil, growling and snaring menacingly. He gulped in fear and hoped his research proved right.

"Oh, hi. Listen, I know you're hungry, but you're in Japan. You must enjoy some bath houses first."

"Huh? Bath House?"

"Yes, right this way." Midoriya coached the large beast to a nearby pound, and gave him some towels "get in, just enjoy it and I will prepare you dinner later." He got the small purple one "You too, youngster. It's like a pool."

"Cannonball?"

"Yes, relax a bit, then you can cannonball."

After both were inside the pond, he turned to his companion nearby.

"Right, Todoroki, do it."

The heat/cold split boy sighed.

"This is a bit cheating, Midoriya. Are you sure UA will not be penalized?"

"You saw the other fights. This is pretty much a 'anything goes' scenario."

"Even so, you, who always go by the book, asking me that…"

"Todoroki, just this time… can't you just…let it go?"

Midoriya felt Shoto Todoroki's hand grab his lapel and push him close in rage.

"Never… never ever again use that expression referring to me. Ever! Is that clear?"

Deku shacked and nodded his head in fear, not knowing what to answer.

Sighting, Todoroki froze the pound, rending the two beasts..

"Looniversity immobilized" came Present Mic on the floating drone "Point goes to UA."

* * *

UA Academy 3 vs 3 Looniversity ACME

* * *

From a room full of monitors, Bugs Bunny and Nezu looked at each other

"Of course, you realize this means war!"

* * *

 **NEXT**

 **The principals battle for the final point.**


	7. Chapter 6 - Reason for the Season

**1 - Thanks Dragon Roberts, SilentXD7, Stars Moons and Darkness, hcharper131 and others for enjoying this little tale.**

 **2 - Opinions more than welcome.**

* * *

The students from both schools pilled themselves around the monitor transmitting the final fight. Mr. Principal himself would fight Bugs Bunny. Chatter came from everywhere. Nezu is a great strategist, but his wild side appears no and then under pressure. And Bugs is Bugs. The one that can't be defeated, ever. They were talking now, defining the details of the fight. Nezu gave a few paces away and focused on the camera.

"We have agreed that the winner is the one who knocks down or makes the opponent gave up verbally. We also may recruit a back up from our fellow faculty members or students. Bugs?"

"Eeeeeeehhhh, I already took care of my sidekick. I am good to start." And produced a carrot from somewhere and started to chomp on it.

"Very well, Katsuki Bakugou, you have 10 minutes to join me at the battlefield."

The blonde boy snickered.

"We'll have roasted rabbit for dinner."

Babs and Buster Bunny (no relation) rolled their eyes "He does not know Bugs very well, does he?"

* * *

Soon he was at designed building, Grenadier Bracers and all. Nezu went to him to form a plan, knowing very well the lad would not fully follow it, but that's why he asked for this particular student. He knows the only way to fight the unexpected is with an equal unex… moving his head to look his opponent, he only found a hole in the ground. Both Nezu and Bakugou made some pretty angry noises and movements before going after the antagonist.

"That's it, dear students and visitants." Present Mic was blasting his voice for the audience, as well through the drone following the UA team "After almost an hour, Mr. Principal and Bakugou found Bugs tracks on the woods and any moment now we will have the sequel to our fight."

Nezu made a gesture asking for silence.

"Be very, very quiet, Present Mic. We're hunting rabbits."

"Okey-dokey, boss."

Soon, they found Bugs Bunny, half body out of a hole, lazily reading a book.

"Right, Bakugou, the key is not listen to him. He lies and tries to outsmart everyone. If he says something, do the opposite. Just shoot."

Bakugou nodded and raised his arm, just to find Bugs leaning on his Grenadier Bracers.

"Eeeeeeehhhhh, what's up, kid?"

"Oh, no, you will not." Nezu stopped the rabbit "You will not try any funny thing, like saying it's dog-mouse season or something. Shoot, Bakugou."

"Of course, doc. It's not dog-mouse season, anyway."

Bakugou remembered to do the opposite Bugs would say. If he says it's not dog-mouse season… he pointed his arm to the white principal and shoot.

Fool of soot, the principal screamed

"What are you doing, your nincompoop? Why you shoot me?"

"You said to do the opposite…"

"That's right, kid, you should not shoot your principal."

Bakugou blinked twice and aimed again at Nezu, before realizing…

"Wait a minute…" and turned to Bugs "You are tricking me."

"Right, lad, are you going to shoot me now" he pointed to a poster with Nezu's photo and the phrase Dog-Mouse Season "Or will wait until rabbit season?"

"Bakugou, you know there's no rabbit season at UA." Screamed a frustrated Nezu.

"In that case, you can't shoot rabbits, can you, kid?"

"I am not those who follow the letter of the law like some goody-two-shoes."

"I would doubt that. You don't even shoot your principal."

Nezu's mouth hung open, as Bakugou pointed an arm at him, shooting, without taking his eyes out of the rabbit.

"How's that?"

"Ehhhhh, doing that you just followed the order of the season poster."

"I don't obey any…" The poster had now a picture of Bugs, reading Rabbit Season. With that, he let another nitroglycerine charge to hit Nezu, who was just now getting up.

"There, now you know I am…"

Nezu jumped at his lapel, shaking the student back and forth.

"Just shoot him at once!"

The explosion kid turned around, but Bugs was nowhere to be seen.

"Tch! Coward."

"If I know him, he will try now a disguise."

"Disguise, Mr. Principal?"

"He will dress-up as anything to throw us off guard."

"Anything?"

Bakugou pointed his arm to Nezu again who, enraged, jumped to his lapel once more and started to slap him several times.

"Not me, you trigger-happy, peanut-for-brain human! Not me!"

The sound of a rabbit humming a song half-out a hole and doing his nails – even over his gloves – called the attention of the UA team.

"Get him, Bakugou!"

"Sorry, doc. But I believe I won."

"What?"

If Nezu was paying attention, or in a silent and calm environment, he would have noticed the tiniest blue beast, with ginger hair and an oversized yellow hat, jump on his pelt, singing with a thick accent:

"Oh, there's food 'round the corner

Food 'round the corner

Food 'round the corner for me"

He spread salt and mustard on Nezu's fur, before putting some of his meat between two slices of bread.

Bakugou could not understand. His principal just shout and leaped three meters in the air, as suffering dreadful pain.

"Meet my partner, A. Flea, doc."

On Nezu's tush, the tiny antagonist was using a pickaxe to get more of his unwillingly host

"Tatatatata-rah

Food 'round the corner

Food 'round the corner

Food 'round the corner for me."

The principal, in despair, presented his rump to Bakugou, who made a disgusting face.

"Shoot it. Shoot the darn flea out of me!"

The student shrugged and obeyed.

As the result of the explosion, Nezu was finally…

"Mr. Principal is knocked-out." Present Mic announced "Looniversity ACME wins."

* * *

"Eeeeeeh, don't get sad, lad. You fought well. Hey, Toons. Let's thank our hosts and go back to our place.

Nezu was a bit grumpy, but went to shake hands with Bugs, as his whole entourage was jumping on a rabbit hole.

"We will want a rematch."

"Anytime you want, doc. You want a fight, just remember, the 'x' marks the spot."

And jumped on. Nezu sighed and turned to his people.

"Right, I think every one of us need to rest and reflect on how this defeat can make us strong and…"

As he was talking, from the rabbit hole came out a flying woman with white hair, a bulky guy covered in blue fur, another with wings, another with some odd glasses and finally a short one with huge claws on his hands.

"This isn't the Danger Room."

"We're not at Xavier School anymore."

"So, how about we beat some answers out of those weird kids here?"

* * *

Chomping a carrot, Bugs calls out you, reader.

"I said the X marks the spot. Gee, ain't I a stinker?"

"G-g-gget out, B-b-b-bugs, this is m-m-my s-spot" said Porky, waving

 **Th-th-th-that's all, folks.**


End file.
